One Last Thing Before I Go
by Ladyamesindy
Summary: Commander Jayce Shepard returns from a mission to find she has not only one problem needing resolution, but several. (Rated M for Jack's language usage.)


_**Inspired by events in Mass Effect 2 and my brain wondering at certain things. 1) EDI assuring Shepard she can go on one last mission (which allows the Collectors to hit) in which she takes all of her squaddies and basically leaves the ship unattended, 2) which mission would that likely be? (my brain interpreted it as Overlord), and 3) How the heck does Shepard get David Archer to Grissom Academy? I'm sorry, but I don't believe Cerberus would 'just let' her do that.**_

_**Anyway, this is how that story line works for Jayce Shepard.**_

* * *

EDI had assured Jayce that there was time for 'one last mission' before the Reaper IFF was ready to go, and so the Commander had lead her full team groundside to Aite. But what started as something routine had quickly devolved into chaos (funny how that always seemed to happen when she was around), the end result being that now on return trip to the _Normandy_, they had an additional passenger who required transport … and a whole lot of questions that needed answers.

But arrival aboard the _Normandy_ after the mission only proved that the chaos seen below had extended well beyond the field of battle this time. Upon their return, Jayce found only Joker and EDI remained, and both with a tale of an adventure worthy of the telling. The missing crew, not so much.

There was a sharp edge to the debriefing after that discovery. Joker's usual manner wasn't helping with things either, and by the end, panic was nipping at fraying edges of Jayce's calm as Miranda lit into Joker. Not only had it been the Collectors attacking the ship - and Jayce mentally kicked herself for not seeing _that_ coming, though EDI assured her it was due to some sort of tracking virus that had been on the Reaper device. A virus which EDI now assured the Commander had been fully scrubbed - but Joker had apparently unshackled EDI in order to get control of the ship back from their attackers. At this point, Jayce was uncertain which part upset Miranda more. For herself, she found she couldn't care. Having an unshackled AI on her ship was minor by comparison to the fact that her crew was missing. People who depended on her. People who, though they knew the cost and possibility of giving their lives for the mission was a potential eventuality, really had shouldn't be having to face such a thing.

"Enough!" Jayce finally ground out as irritation took over. Turning towards her pilot, she shared a level look with him. "Is the ship okay to go?" By 'go,' she was referring to their impending attempt to make it through the Omega-4 Relay.

EDI apparently caught onto her meaning. "The _Normandy_ is ready, Commander."

"Hell yeah," Joker added, darting one last parting glare at Miranda.

"Good. We will need to make one stop along the way," Jayce told him. "I will give you the coordinates when I have them, but after that … all bets are off and we go finish the job." She gave Miranda, Jacob and Joker each a steady look. "It's time for payback."

* * *

Upon their return, Jayce had asked Jack to take David Archer someplace quiet and safe which, thankfully, the biotic had agreed to do, muttering something about taking him to see Samara. Jayce suspected that, even though David was not a biotic himself, the younger woman could relate to his situation all too well - the similarities between the two of them, even if cursory in many cases, were too many to ignore. Jayce simply agreed with the biotic's decision, hoping that the asari's calm and gentle ways of understanding might be just what the boy needed to keep him calm and relaxed until she could enact the next stage of her plan. Given what they'd found upon their return to the ship, Jayce wasn't so certain now how long that might take. The sooner, obviously, the better, though. They were running out of time.

Miranda seemed to understand this as well. Following Jayce out of the conference room, she waited until they were exiting off the elevator and onto the crew deck before she spoke. Jayce pointedly ignored the woman, hoping she would get the hint, but either Miranda didn't or she chose not to.

"Commander."

Jayce tried to brush her off. "Not now, Miranda," she enunciated firmly. "I haven't the time."

"We need to talk about David Archer."

In the background, Jayce heard a door open on the far side of the deck as she spun around to face off with her XO. "'We' don't need to do anything of the sort!" she spat out. "The matter is closed."

The smug look on Miranda's face was a clear announcement that she did not agree. "I'm sorry, Commander, but you have no authority in -"

Jayce felt a low growl building in her chest. "Forgive me, Miranda, but last I recall _I_ was the one put in charge of this ship. Was I not?"

"Of course, Commander."

If there was any way to make her condescension any more clear in her tone, Jayce didn't think that Miranda could find it. "If you think for one minute that I'm going to allow Cerberus to keep their hands on that boy -"

Miranda's eyes narrowed cooly. "I don't see that it's any of your concern, Commander," she interjected. "David Archer is an essential element of a Cerberus project and therefore belongs to -"

Jayce blinked once in surprised before the laugh began. Heavy, hearty, and full of contempt, she countered, "Do you honestly think I will allow it to be otherwise?" she countered. "You _saw_ what they did to him! What they turned him into!"

"Nevertheless, it isn't your decision -"

Leaning in towards Miranda, Jayce hissed, "Like _hell_ it isn't! I will not allow you or Cerberus or even David's own brother to continue experimenting on him like he is some sort of … lab rat! He is a _boy_! A human being, not a VI or an AI or a 'project' as you so eloquently put it!"

A movement off to the side caught Jayce's attention, but she didn't turn. She had half been expecting it. "Shepard."

Jayce's smile tightened as she continued to stare down Miranda. "Just a moment, Jack," she acknowledged. "As for you," she continued, her attention fully on Miranda, violet eyes dark with anger, "Think about this long and hard before you say another word challenging me on this subject. The reasons behind my decision - the _same fucking reasons_, I might add - are the ones that led me to my decision to help you with Oriana. Now, if you _really_ want to question my motives and in the process chance being tossed out the airlock - and believe me when I tell you that at this moment I would be more than happy to assist you in finding the door - you'd also better question whether or not I made the right call for your sister!"

Without another word, she turned away and nodded at Jack. "Follow me."

It wasn't until they were on the elevator, rising to the loft that Jayce began speaking. "Jack … I need to ask a favor," she began.

The door to her cabin opened and the moment they were inside, Jayce pressed a button so that even EDI wouldn't be able to interrupt them. Gesturing Jack down to the sofas, she took a seat facing her friend. Since joining the _Normandy_ after her rescue and rebirth, and given her technological expertise, Jayce was 99.9% certain that she had successfully eliminated any and all bugging devices that Cerberus had implanted in her cabin. Periodically, she'd even asked Kasumi and/or Garrus to run a security sweep. Just for good measure. So far, so good. But what she was going to ask now ….

"Shit, Shepard," Jack retorted, leaning back on the couch and drawing her legs up to rest upon the table, crossing her booted ankles over one another, "I figure I still owe you for Pragia."

Jayce couldn't hold back a smile. She'd told Jack more than once that the biotic didn't owe her a damned thing in return for that venture - it had been the right thing to do. But if it meant she'd get her cooperation, no questions asked …. "Yeah, well, considering the problems we ran into on our return today, time is short. You might need to pair up with Kasumi on this one, too. You see, I need to get a message to a … friend. I need that friend to arrive with as little fanfare and as quickly as possible," Jayce explained.

Jack crossed her arms, eyes narrowing. "Why the fuck are you asking me?" she challenged. "It's not like I have any skills that will -"

Jayce smiled. "Oh, but you do," the Commander challenged. "And there's the small fact that you are one of the few on this ship that I can trust. Absolutely." Her smile widened as she watched the younger woman let that sink in. "Kasumi has the information to make contact and submit the request, but I need you to help make the physical connection take place. Take the shuttle, rendezvous at some neutral location, then send the shuttle back. And if you have to steal a ship to get back ... well, you won't find me filing a complaint about it."

That caused the biotic to snort in laughter. "Fuck! Seriously?" She sighed heavily and leaned back, eyes closing for a moment, but a satisfied sort of smirk slipping across her lips. "All right. I'll do it. Besides, after what I saw down on the Crew Deck? If it'll annoy the hell out of the cheerleader, hell yeah, count me in!"

* * *

It took a couple of days to arrange in the end, but Jayce realized she'd placed her trust in the right people even before the unmarked freighter met them in the Micah System of the Valhallan Threshold. Though it was unrealistic to think that she'd be able to keep Miranda and Jacob both out of the loop indefinitely (though even EDI had seemed somewhat reluctant to engage them after the debriefing the other day), Jayce made certain that both operatives were kept occupied for as long as possible during the exchange.

Standing at the airlock, her feet shifting nervously, Jayce chewed at her lower lip while she awaited decontamination procedures to complete on the other side of the door. Even though she was expecting it, when the sound of the door finally whooshing open did come, it gave her enough of a start to cause her to jump just a bit. And then she heard the soft chuckle and she suddenly calmed. Everything would be alright. The wry grin at her lips was all she was willing to give him, though, as she turned to find him sporting a heavy, hooded cloak. Smile quirking at the corner of her lips, she nodded once and quietly led him through the ship to the elevator. Taking his reaction so far into account, perhaps this might be a bit easier than she'd hoped, although given her track record of late she wasn't going to hold her breath. As she waited on the elevator to arrive, she typed a quick instruction to Jack into her omni-tool and hit the send button just as the lift doors opened. Then, gesturing him inside, she followed and marked the floor to her loft.

The silence remained until they were inside the cabin and once again and she secured the room so that EDI could not intervene. Only then, did she turn towards him. "Thank you for coming," she announced, leading him down to sit on one of the couches below.

As he entered the cabin more fully, dark hands rose to push the hood back from his face until it fell to his shoulders in a motion not unlike the one she'd used back on the Citadel just weeks before. "I will admit," Kaidan announced as he took a seat, "the message you sent was just a bit … unusual."

Jayce wearily took a seat beside him, turning to face him as she explained the situation. "I need your help," she told him.

"So I gathered."

When he reached for her hand, Jayce allowed him to take it. The warmth and strength of it around hers a momentary distraction from the realities of what had become her life of late. When he gently tugged at her hand, she lost balance and fell towards him, catching herself with her other hand against his shoulder just before their lips might have met. But that didn't keep their eyes from searching and finding more behind the actions. Chuckling softly, Jayce stared down at him, a small smile playing along her lips. "Smooth, Alenko," she murmured. "Real smooth."

He grinned up at her. "Apparently, not smooth enough."

Jayce sighed, her smile softening further. If only they had the time. As she shifted off his lap, she did manage to brush her lips lightly against his cheek in passing. That would have to do. "I never said that," she pointed out quietly.

"Hmm." He released his hold on her hand as she settled beside him again. "So, the message I received said this was urgent?"

Her smirk switched to something darker as Jayce rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you could say that," she replied. "I've come across someone who needs a little help." She spent the next ten minutes outlining the situation, detailing the events that had led to the situation, her eyes focused on his the entire time. She noted the moment they started darkening, first in concern but then evolving into anger. "He's not a biotic," Jayce finished, "but I was thinking perhaps Grissom might be a good place for him. They take plenty of kids there who aren't biotic but have exceptional skills in -"

"I'll take him," Kaidan replied firmly, cutting her off. He then took a deep breath, held it a long moment, then released it, the strength of the release shuddering throughout his entire body and telling her just how much he was holding in. "Damn, Jayce. I knew Cerberus had questionable methods, but this …?"

Jayce nodded solemnly. "I know." It reminded her all too clearly of what had happened with Admiral Kahoku. Rising suddenly, Jayce began to pace the area. There was so much between them that still needed to be said … and so little time. Her omni-tool beeped, and she glanced down to read the message there. Damn. Even less time than she'd hoped.

A hand at her shoulder had her turning to look up at him. "What is it?" Kaidan asked softly. She must have looked surprised, because his other hand caught both of hers, now tangled together in front of her. "You're fidgeting. You always fidget like this when you have something important on your mind."

Eyes closing briefly, Jayce sighed. How she missed having him around. They'd learned how to read each other so well before the destruction of the SR1. Back when the only concerns they had were in how to deal with the growing feelings and reactions between them. By comparison, it had made the hunt for Saren and the geth seem like a piece of cake. Opening her eyes again, she looked up at him. "I've no doubt you noticed just how empty the CIC was when you came through," she began.

He nodded. "And here I was hoping it was for my benefit?"

The smile she offered was one of amusement tinged with pain. "I wish," she breathed. "Kaidan, while I was out rescuing David, the Collectors attacked the _Normandy_. They took everyone except Joker." She sighed. "As soon as you depart, we'll be leaving to attempt to make it through the Omega-4 Relay." She saw the surprise in his eyes, though whether it was at the mention of the attack or her impending mission, she was not sure. Hand rising, she placed it against his cheek. "I wanted you to know," she whispered, "just in case -"

His reaction startled her. Leaning in towards her, finger moving to slide through the dark silken mass of her hair, he kissed her. It was a fierce display of possession, of ownership. Of regret. It was almost like an attack, Jayce supposed, but one that was not unwelcome. And it reaffirmed to her her just how far Kaidan had come around in his estimation of her since Horizon, did it not? After only a startled moment of inaction, she leaned in towards him and returned the pressure in kind. When he pulled back a moment later, there was an intensity in his gaze that she'd not seen for over two years. "Kaidan …." Her voice was barely a whisper, but he clearly heard it.

He shook his head sharply. "Don't," he rasped, lowering his forehead to meet hers, touching for a few moments. This close, she could see exactly the toll the past two plus years had taken on him. Shadows. Lines. Sharper, clearer edges. "Just … come back safely. Okay?" She thought she could hear a silent, _For me_, at the end. He never asked anything for himself where they were concerned, and she wondered if that was superstition, concern for regs or something else entirely. All things considered, though, she couldn't really blame him given what she was about to face.

Managing a half smile, Jayce nodded gently before leaning up to press one last kiss to his lips. For the briefest of moments, she thought she felt them tremble against hers. "I'll do what I can. I have this plan, you see."

There was the vaguest hint of desperation in his tone as he laughed. "You always do," he reminded her as his hand traced the shape of her cheek before falling reluctantly back to his side.

A knock sounded at the door, and Jayce stepped backwards, putting distance between them, though her eyes remained on his as she called out, "Come on in, Jack."

Turning at last, Jayce managed a smile and faced David Archer who was standing silently beside Jack. "David," Jayce greeted him softly while a hand reached out to gesture Kaidan closer, "I'd like you to meet a very good friend of mine. Kaidan."

Following her request, Kaidan moved closer, nodding at the younger man. "Hello, David."

Jayce watched David's eyes travel back and forth between her and Kaidan for a moment. She saw his lips move, heard him murmur something though it was hard to catch just then, but after a moment he seemed to settle and he nodded at them both.

Jayce smiled again. So far, so good. She just hoped that switching up something that had become familiar to him (or as familiar as he could become with it in only a few days) wouldn't throw him for too much of a loop. "David?" She waited for his eyes to meet hers again. "I promised you I would send you someplace safe. Remember?" David nodded. "Well, Kaidan is here to take you to that safe place. Will you go with him?"

"Will it be quiet?"

Jayce felt her heart breaking, but she nodded immediately. All he had requested during her attempts to free him was to have it be quiet again. "It will be quiet, David. I promise you that."

David seemed to consider this for a few minutes. Looking back and forth between them again, his eyes focused long and hard for a while on one before switching to the other. Jayce waited patiently, fighting back the urge to link her hand with Kaidan's. Though not unexpected for someone like David, Jayce was finding the experience just a little unnerving. But finally, he replied, "Yes."

Jayce's smile widened. "Thank you." A beep sounded at her omni-tool and Jayce glanced at it before adding, "We should probably get you to your ship." Garrus had ping'd her to warn her that Miranda and Jacob were beginning to wander the ship more.

The ride down the elevator to CIC was made in silence. Though she wished for more time to tell Kaidan her personal goodbyes, she knew that getting both him and David off of the _Normandy_ before Miranda could stop her was priority. When the doors opened into the CIC, Jayce shared a look with Jack who, in her usual manner, cracked a wide smirk before pressing a button to descend. "I'll distract her," she promised.

Jayce managed a quick and grateful smile as she nodded. Turning she gestured Kaidan and David towards the main hatch. Again, the short distance was made in silence.

At the door, David entered the airlock first, giving Kaidan one last moment with Jayce. In that moment, she met his gaze and smiled. She could see so much there, in his eyes, and she had no doubt it was reflected back in hers. "I'll be back," she promised quietly.

Though she sensed he wanted to say more, she watched Kaidan nod as he replied, "And I'll get David safely to Grissom." A moment later, he walked through the door without looking back.

Stepping back from the door, Jayce turned and entered the bridge, stepping up behind Joker just as Kaidan's ship began to disengage and pull away. Eyes lingering on his departure, she heard Joker ask, "Where to, Commander?"

"Set a course for the Sahrabarik System," she murmured. "We've got a crew to get back."


End file.
